This invention relates to biodegradable aliphatic polyesters made in a carbon-Michael-addition reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,540 discloses rigid, low density foam whose formation relies on carbon-Michael chemistry instead of polyurethane chemistry. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,540 is foam comprising the reaction product of one or more multifunctional acrylate compounds (Michael acceptors) with one or more multifunctional Michael donor selected from aceto- or cyano-acetate compounds or acetoacetamides in the presence of a base and a blowing agent. However, this reference does not disclose a biodegradable polyester made via carbon-carbon bond formation in a Michael addition reaction.